Talon/Development
Talon's Designer |gameplay = |artwork = Robin Ruan (Alvin Lee, Pan Chengwei) |visual = Sanketh Yayathi Matthew Johnson Kevin Leroy |voice = |conceptcredit = Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino }} Champion Sneak Peek: Talon, The Blade's Shadow By Average Gatsby Champion Sneak Peek: Talon, The Blade's Shadow It takes a truly resourceful gentleman to seamlessly combine function and style, particularly on the battlefield. It should come as no surprise, then, that the upcoming champion of the League is a man of both utility and flair. Allow me to introduce , The Blade's Shadow. In addition to looking every bit the part of the cloaked and cowled assassin that he is, Talon's cloak of blades makes him a dangerous and terrifying presence on the battlefield. It's probably best to steer clear of this cloaked and dangerous champion on the Field of Justice, or he won't be the only one pulling a disappearing act. Talon Mechanics Preview By Ryan 'Morello' Scott Talon Mechanics Preview Greetings, Summoners! Today we wanted to bring you a peek into the mechanics behind , the Blade's Shadow, the new assassin that's joining the League! Talon, the Blade's Shadow, is a physical damage assassin who specializes in high-mobility, high-risk, high-reward gameplay. Our goal with Talon was to create a powerful but fragile melee character with specialized tools to make him both deadly and evasive. As a result, what Talon lacks in durability and sustain, he dishes out in mobility and power. The driving force behind Talon's gameplay is the way that he engages and disengages from combat using his four abilities: I= ;Mercy Talon's auto-attacks deal additional damage to a target that is under the influence of any crowd control effect. |-|Q= ;Noxian Diplomacy Talon viciously stabs his enemy, dealing and causing them to leave a blood trail that Talon can use to track them. |-|W= ;Rake Talon fans out three blades in front of him that quickly return to him, dealing damage and any target hit in either direction. |-|E= ;Cutthroat An ability that allows Talon to catch his enemies by surprise. Talon leaps behind his target and them for a short duration, amplifying the damage of any of his follow up attacks and abilities. |-|R= ;Shadow Assault Talon enters stealth for a short duration, gaining a movement speed boost and sending blades that deal damage to all enemies in their path flying in every direction. Once the blades reach a certain distance, they pause and form a circle. When Talon reappears from stealth, the blades return to him, once again dealing damage to any opponent they pass through. Playing Talon effectively is all about reading the situation and reacting strategically to your target. can be either your saving grace or your deadliest advance. Using it to disappear can sting your target and leave them chasing ghosts. But if it's a fight you want, using it to initiate in conjunction with , , and can deal significant burst damage. To sum up, Talon's a mean, shadowy, vicious assassin... and we're excited to see him join the League soon. And as a side note, his mobility and elusiveness makes him a very good pick on Dominion! 2017 Season Update He's League's original cloak-and-dagger contract killer, and we're adding more precision to bladed assault. Outfitted with the new terrain-hopping , there's no wall too steep to keep Talon from his targets. 2017 Season Update I= ;Blade's End Talon's abilities wound champions and epic monsters for a short duration, stacking up to three times. When Talon basic attacks a fully wounded target, they bleed for a large amount of over time. |-|Q= ;Noxian Diplomacy Leaps to a target, dealing . If cast from melee range, Talon instead the target. Whenever Noxian Diplomacy kills a unit, Talon . |-|W= ;Rake Tosses a volley of blades in a direction, dealing and returning after a brief delay. On their return, the blades deal and briefly all enemies hit. |-|E= ;Assassin's Path Targeting terrain allows Talon to do a super-cool vault over it. Talon can't vault over the same terrain for a long period of time. |-|R= ;Shadow Assault Fires a ring of blades from Talon's location, increasing movement speed and making him for a few seconds. When Talon emerges from stealth, the blades converge on his location, dealing each time they pass through an enemy. If Talon breaks his stealth by basic attacking or using , the blades will converge on his target's location instead. Media Music= |align = center|content= }} ;Related Music Lunar Revel 2012 - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - SSW Skins| Worlds 2019 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Talon Art Spotlight| Talon Champion Spotlight old| Talon Champion Spotlight| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| League of Legends – SSW Skins| Year of the Emperor Lunar Revel 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| VFX Folio Enduring Sword Talon| |-|Gallery= Talon Teaser.jpg|Talon Teaser Talon Concept 01.jpg|Talon Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Talon Concept 02.jpg|Talon Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Talon Concept 03.jpg|Talon Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Talon Model 01.png|Talon Model Talon CrimsonElite Promo.png|Crimson Elite Talon Promo (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Lunar Revel Statue model 01.jpg|Lunar Revel Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Lunar Revel Statue model 02.jpg|Lunar Revel Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Talon SSW Concept 01.jpg|SSW Talon Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Talon BloodMoon Model 01.png|Blood Moon Talon Model Talon EnduringSword Splash Concept 01.jpg|Enduring Sword Talon Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Talon EnduringSword Splash Concept 02.gif|Enduring Sword Talon Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) |-|Summoner Icons= Blood Moon Talon profileicon.png|Blood Moon Talon Enduring Sword Talon profileicon.png|Enduring Sword Talon |-|Ward Skins= Blood Demon Ward.png|Blood Demon Category:Champion development Category:Talon